The present invention relates to apparatus for remotely controlling electrical equipment and, more particularly, to a combined ground fault interrupter circuit and remote control on/off device.
Remote control on/off devices for electrically powered apparatus are known. Generally, such devices comprise two units: a transmitter located remotely and a receiving unit located in the apparatus which it is designed to control. One disadvantage of such an arrangement is the requirement of providing a receiver in the apparatus being remotely controlled. This requires that the apparatus be designed with remote control as one of its objects. The corollary to this is that apparatus which has not been so designed cannot be remotely controlled. Additionally, adding a receiver to the apparatus increases its cost. For some apparatus, such as household appliances, this increase in cost could make the appliance prohibitively costly.